


Lovely Night

by eccentric_not_weird



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College AU, Flirting, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_not_weird/pseuds/eccentric_not_weird
Summary: I heard Thomas and Ben's cover of Lovely Night from La La Land (for the 11th time) and got into a prinxiety mood, so here's this:
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Lovely Night

“Virgil!”

It was a beautiful autumn night, one of those when the weather insists on staying warm despite the brown leaves, and the sun insists on remaining in the sky, though the light is already dimming. Virgil had lost track of time, studying in the library, and had not realized the day had gone by. And there, on the steps of the campus library, was Roman Prince, running towards him, a book in his hand.

“Virgil Sanders!”

Virgil turned around.

“You’re Virgil, right?” Virgil nodded. “I live in the room in front of yours, on the dormitory.”

“Oh! Of course!” Roman kept walking, and Virgil followed him. “Roman, right?”

“That’s me. Are you going to the dorm?” Virgil nodded. “Well, I am too. Mind if I accompany you?”

“Do you always talk like you’re in a Jane Austen novel?” Virgil asked, but he did not stop walking. For his surprise, Roman laughed.

“It’s part of my charm.”

It was truly a pretty night, with the sky getting darker by the second, and the lamps lighting up. For a moment, they walked in silence, admiring the view.

Roman hummed a little tune under his breath, and Virgil turned to look at him, under the yellow glow of the lamppost, everything about him screaming _eccentric_ , from his red suit – who _wears_ a red suit on college? – to the way he walked, like he was almost dancing. Roman looked back at Virgil, and he realized he was staring. Virgil tore his gaze away, probably blushing if we’re being honest, but not before seeing a grin on Roman Prince’s face.

“What a shame.” Sighed Roman. They passed through a wall where purple flowers bloomed, and Roman picked one, twirling it between his fingers.

“What’s a shame?”

“Such a romantic view. A perfect view for two. And those two are you and me.” Virgil raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Another couple would be marveled by the sunset. Maybe the guy could give the girl a pretty flower. But, well… it’s only you and me here. We’ve got no shot.”

Roman tucked the flower inside the book he was holding.

“You and me…could never happen, Virgil.” He threw a charming smile Virgil’s way, glancing up and down, remarking the black eyeliner and the ripped jeans and the tiny pride flag stitched on his backpack. “You’re not really my type, you know.”

“Oh, really?” Virgil asked. “What is your type, Roman Prince?”He narrowed his eyes in fake consideration. “Ryan Gosling, pretty smile and shiny eyes?”

“Hmm, not really. More like black hair and maybe a leather jacket.”

“Oh, really?” This time, Virgil smiled. “You like a bad boy, huh? Well, let me tell you, Roman. If there is nothing here, between you and me, I think I get to make that call, right?”

Roman grinned. “You’ll call?”

Virgil ignored him. “And yeah, you look kind of cute in this red suit of yours. Why are you wearing a suit, by the way?”

“Oh, it’s for a play. I was on rehearsal, and forgot to bring a change of clothes.”

“Well, even with the suit, I must say… there is no chance I’d fall in love with you.”

“Not at all?”

“Not at all.” Virgil grinned, looking up. “Maybe this sunset and this little stroll would work on someone else, but me? I’m not feeling anything right now.”

“Nothing? Oh, really?”

“Maybe less than nothing.” 

“Good, so you agree with me?”

“Don’t get used to it.” Virgil turned to look at Roman, but Roman was already looking at him. Something that felt good and sweet bloomed inside Virgil’s chest, something new and golden.

They passed by a flower shop, and Virgil stopped to buy azaleas.

“Didn’t peg you for a man who enjoyed flowers.” Commented Roman, when they were on their way again.

“Yeah, it’s for an assignment.” Virgil shrugged. Roman just smiled at that. “What a lovely night we are wasting.”

“Oh, truly. These flowers you’re buying, you could be giving them to a pretty guy.”

“And here I am, stuck with you.”

They reached the steps of the dormitory building. A small man with blonde hair waved at Roman from the side of the building, accompanied by a much taller man, with green clothes Virgil was pretty sure glowed in the dark.

“Oh, hey Pat! Be right there!” Roman yelled back. Virgil was heading inside when Roman tugged at his sleeve. “Hey, wait a sec.” He scrambled inside his bag until he found a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something quickly and handed Virgil the scrap of paper. “Give me a call.”

Virgil stared at the paper in his hand. “This is… your cellphone number?”

Roman blinked, and then seemed to blush. “Oh, uh, I thought we were flirting back there? Did I read it wrong?”

“No, we were flirting.” Virgil carefully folded the bit of paper and put it in his pocket.

“Oh, well, you know,” Yeah, Roman was definitely blushing. “You don’t have to call me if you don’t want to, of course, it’s your choice, I just thought–“

“I’ll call you, Prince.” Virgil grinned.

Roman smiled. “Oh, well, great! See you!” He headed towards the two boys, and Virgil headed towards his room, with a number and a bouquet of azaleas.


End file.
